Alakazam Academy
by pokemaniac1234
Summary: Dear Student. Welcome to Alakazam Academy, an exclusive boarding school for girls and boys from 13 to 18 years old in the outskirts of Lilycove City. Here we teach you everything there is to know about Pokemon, and help you realise your dreams. NoMoreOCs!
1. Of Letters and Shinx

**Alakazam Academy: Chapter 1 + OC Form**

_Dear Student,_

_Welcome to Alakazam Academy, an exclusive boarding school for girls and boys from 13 to 18 years old in the outskirts of Lilycove City. Here we teach you on everything there is to know about Pokemon, and help you realise your dreams. We also unlock your true intellectual potential and allow you to have up to three Pokemon with you, and as long as it's small, one of your Pokemon may be out of it's Pokeball at all times._

_We also let you choose your own house out of the four we have here according to your preferences. _

_To clarify your information, you will have to fill in the following form truthfully and as detailed as possible._

_Full Name: _______

_Age: _______

_House: _______

_Address: _______

_Pokemon: _______

_Allergies/Underlying Medical Problems: ________

_Also, for your convenience, there's a list of the school houses below. Each house is different and unique in its own ways, so choose wisely, as your choice will affect your room-mates, your classes and your social status in the school._

_Ataro__: This house values quick-thinking and practical students, with sharp, tactical minds. The students in this house are those who aspire to become Gym Leaders. The house colours are red and yellow, and the dormitories for this house are located in Ataro Tower, which is to the east of the school.  
The most famed graduate of Ataro is Georgio Kensington, last year's Johto League Champion and the new Gym Leader of Lilycove City, and the house mascots are Blaziken and Manectric._

_Rub__a__: Ruba house prizes beauty and loyalty far beyond intelligence, and regards close relationships between the students and their Pokemon as extremely valuable. The students in this house are those who aspire to become Coordinators. The house colours are pale purple and blue, and the dormitories are located in the Ruba Block; a separate building to the east which consists entirely of dorm rooms for this house.  
The most famed graduate of Ruba is Cloud Wallace, one of the most famous Coordinators in the world, and the house mascots are Suicune and Milotic._

_Sugamor__: Sugamor is where serious students of high intelligence gather. The students in this house are those who aspire to become Pokemon Professors and Researchers. The house colours are pink and black, and the dormitories are located on the ground floor of the west side of the main school.  
The most famed graduate of Sugamor is Laurel Saunders, the famed Professor of Goldenrod City, and the house mascots are Espeon and Umbreon._

_Starr__: Starr house values honesty and whole-heartedness about work more than intelligence. The students in this house are those who aspire to become Pokemon Breeders. The house colours are green and gold, and the dormitories are located in Starr Tower on the west side of the school.  
The most famed graduate of Starr is Dennys Nightingale, a retired Breeder who now lives in Lilycove City, and the house mascots are Arcanine and Meganium._

_We hope that you, dear student, will enjoy your time here at Alakazam Academy, and will go from here into a world of possibilities._

_Best of luck,_

_Ysabella Famandi._

In Fortree City Orphanage, in a small bedroom, a twelve year old boy read this letter. He was quite scrawny, with longish, unkempt dark hair and oddly bright blue eyes, and was wearing a faded green hoodie and ripped jeans. He was also sitting on his bed.

He looked up from the letter at the plump orphanage carer, Ms Featherhill, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like to go here. But I'll need a Pokemon..."he trailed off, and Ms Featherhill smiled back.

"We've taken care of that." she said, pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket and showing it to the boy. His blue eyes scrolled across the paper in delight before he pointed at the third picture.

"Could I have that one?" he asked, and Ms Featherstone placed the paper back in her apron pocket and smiled again.

"Of course, Rafael."

~_~_~_~_~

Two days later, Rafael received his new Shinx as his thirteenth birthday present, and named her Mali. The next day he set off in the coach to Alakazam Academy.  
For the first time since his parents had died, he felt truly happy.

**AN: A few more things to put on your OC list; Personality, Appearance, and your Pokemon's Personalities and Names. ^^ Please tell me what you think of this story, and please read Playing With Fire if you haven't already done so.  
Also, sorry about the shortness of the actual chapter, and bear in mind that if you do a thirteen year old with, say, a Blastoise, then I'm going to devolve it into a Squirtle. Only seventeen and eighteen year olds have fully evolved Pokemon. :P**


	2. Of Introductions and Skittles

**Alakazam Academy: Chapter 2**

**AN: From now the story is going to be done in Rafael's POV, because I am useless at writing from a general POV. :)**** Also, thank you to all the people who have reviewed or given me OC's ^^ You rock!! ~does rock sign~**

I stepped onto the coach and looked around nervously, Mali washing her paw on my shoulder. I was met by a mixed variety of expressions on other students' faces, and I sank thankfully into a window seat to escape the stares.

"Shi?" Mali watched the orphanage disappear and then looked up at me, bewildered.

I sighed and gave her a chesto berry before staring out of the window, watching the tree houses go by.

"Skit skitty!" I looked at the Skitty who had just joined Mal in eating the chesto berry in mild surprise.

"Ahh, I'm sorryyyy!!" the coach braked at a red light and sent a girl flying to the ground. She zipped to her feet, blue glasses dangling from one ear, grabbed the Skitty, and ran back to wherever her seat was as other thirteen-year-olds started laughing.

I opened my bag and took out my Shinx care book, which I started to read as Mali curled up in my open bag.

'_Never feed your Shinx chesto berries, as they can make them drowsy.'_ I looked down from my book at Mal, who was fast asleep.

"Oops," I muttered, continuing to read while vowing to burn the berries in the dead of night. Or I could just sell them on Ebay.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Shinx?"

"No." Mali stood on her hind paws and begged, just as the coach braked to let more students in.

"No chesto berries, Mal. It says so in here," I picked the Shinx up and showed her the book. She scratched it.

"Um, is anyone sitting here?" I looked up at the green-haired girl, who was holding a Kirlia on her shoulder. She had brown eyes which were partly hidden behind thick bangs.

"Sure," I replied, moving my bag and vacating an indignant Mali from her seat.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down and giving her Kirlia a cheri berry. Mali stared at it enviously.

"What's your name?" I asked her as the Kirlia gave Mali some of the cheri berry.

"I'm Corina, and this is Kenta," Kenta looked up and grinned as Mali pestered him for more cheri berries.

"I'm Rafael, and this is Mali," I replied, Mali mewing to Corina. Corina stroked Mali, making her purr.

"Are you in Starr house?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Watch out for Sugamorians, then," I looked up, confused.

"My big sister went to the AA, and said that people in Sugamor are generally at war with the other houses. But mostly Starr,"

"Why?" I asked, curious. She shrugged.

"Don't know, but my sister said that they think everyone else is just dumb." I rolled my eyes and quickly dragged Mali out of my bag, where she had been trying to sneak a chesto berry. She sparked in annoyance.

"There was a boy like that at the orphanage, and he wasn't even very smart. He was strong though," Corina and Kenta looked up, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Corina started, but I gave a short laugh.

"Don't worry, they only died because they were drunk. They never were very pleasant." Kenta frowned, sensing my unhappiness.

"How did they die?" Corina asked.

"They got drunk, wandered around town after dark and apparently insulted some thug, who shot them dead," Mali started to shiver, so I unwound my scarf and put it around her. Winter isn't the most friendly season for a young Shinx.

"I'm sorry," Corina looked upset, so I hastily changed the topic.

"What Pokemon do you have?" I asked as Mali tried to tear my scarf apart in her haste to get out of it. Corina grinned and patted Kenta on his head.

"I've got Kenta, obviously, but I've also got Akemi. She's a Leafeon. My sister's now a professional breeder and gave me Akemi's egg for a birthday present. What about you?" I held Mali up, and she waved a paw at Corina.

"Just Mali for me, and I only got her three days ago!" Corina's eyebrows disappeared into her green hair.

"Three days? She's acting how Akemi did after two weeks of getting used to me!" I shrugged as Mali climbed onto my head and perched there, swaying as the coach rounded a corner. I unhooked her claws from my hair and set her back on my knee.

"I got her from a rescue center, and she's only about three months old, so I'm sort of like her foster carer or something," I said, scratching Mali behind her ears.

"It's a lot of work, isn't it, taking care of a young Pokemon," Corina said, pushing her bangs to either side of her head and giving me a clear view of her face.

"Yeah, Mal has a habit of plugging her tail into the mains to charge her electricity up, and the orphanage was sent a huge electricity bill this morning. They couldn't think what had happened," Mal grinned, knowing I was talking about her, just as the coach stopped.

I looked out of the window and saw a large, square brick building with two towers on opposite corners, and a separate brick building.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" bellowed a voice from the front, scaring Mali into silent hysterics. Once I'd wrapped her in my scarf, I looked over to see a slightly balding, middle aged man standing at the front of the coach, a Chatot on his shoulder.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" the Chatot screeched again, even though everyone was already silent. Someone's Poochyena started whining.

"Thank you, Darcy. Now, children, we have arrived at Alakazam Academy. My name is Professor Flannagan, and I am the deputy head. Now, would all students in Ataro please stand up, and follow Professor Dracolar to collect your luggage and take it to Ataro Tower, please." over half of the thirteen year olds in the coach stood up and followed a short, cheery looking woman with short black hair out of the coach.

I knew that Starr would be last, so I started to pack up my hand-luggage bag, tugging a half-eaten mago berry out of Mali's jaws and stuffing it into the berry compartment, before zipping it up and knotting my brown scarf back around my neck.

"...and all students in Starr house please follow Professor McParr to get your luggage and take it to Starr Tower." I stood up, Mali on my shoulder, and followed a sprightly old woman with wild straw coloured hair and twinkling black eyes out of the coach and to the back of the coach.

"Now, students, I'm going to call out the names on the luggage and hand them to you, so step away from the coach." we all stepped back, some people with grunts and whispers of annoyance, and Professor McParr picked up a battered brown suitcase.

"Kim Dale!" a thin stick of a girl with a Squirtle at her heels hurried up to the Professor, took the suitcase and dashed to the back of our crowd, freckled face bright red.

"Raul Homander!" a stocky boy with a Shieldon on his shoulder sauntered forward, taking the blue shoulder bag and swaggered to the side.

"Kylie Keye!"

"That's meeee!" a girl scurried up to the Professor, her long brown hair in a complete mess, her blue glasses hanging off one ear, and took a red and white backpack. A Skitty was hanging onto her shoulder, nearly flying off.

"Corina Davies!" Corina walked to Professor McParr and took a green suitcase, Kenta following neatly behind, and then walked to the back of the crowd.

"Rafael Cove!" I jumped, then walked up to take my battered orange rucksack, and followed the others to the back of the group.

"Oh you're the boy who Skittles stole that Chesto berry off I'm sorry Skittles is just REALLY hyper all the time!!" I stared at the girl with the Skitty on her shoulder.

"OH, I'm Kylie Keye! And you're Rafael Cove! That's a funny name! Rafael - Cove! Hahaha!" I mentally sweatdropped as Raul and his Shieldon started sniggering. Corina facepalmed behind Kylie.

"Your Shinx is cute! My mum had a Shinx, except now it's a Luxray! Luxray are cute aren't they?" Without waiting for an answer, the hyper girl turned to Corina, who paled.

"I like your Kirlia she's so sweet look she's glaring at me how cuute!" Kenta was giving Kylie a real death glare, and the Skitty dubbed 'Skittles' started running in circles around the poor Kirlia. He sighed and waved his arm. Immediately Kylie was only mouthing words, and not saying them. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Now, everyone, I'll show you to your dormitories. Come along!" Professor McParr trotted off in the direction of the school, and we all followed like Mareep.

**AN: Sorry about the long delay, but I find it hard to work with OC's. Also, I'm not dead. I was just merely trying to make this a good chapter. ^^ Hope you liked!**

**Also, Corina belongs to WaveGoddess, and Kylie belongs to PokemonLuver5678. Thanks for the characters!! :D**


	3. Of Unpacking and Boredom

**Alakazam Academy: Chapter 3**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews AA has received and I hope that you like the following chapter ^^ enjoy!!**

When the Professor had led us up a lot of spiral staircases, finally stopping in a large, round room, Kylie was still mouthing nonsense, although slower than before.

"I think you should stop now," Corina murmured to Kenta, who nodded and flicked his arm.

"...and then Skittles found a skittle and ate it! It was so funny she looked so happy being a cannibal!" she stopped when she noticed the What-The-Fudge stares from everyone in the group.

"What?" she asked, giving us back a wide-eyed stare behind her glasses, which were for once on her nose (still crooked, though).

"Anyway, welcome to the Starr Tower common room! This is where you can go in any free time you have to relax. You are allowed to spend your spare time in the training gym and everywhere outside in the summer, but in the winter term you must be in here by six." Professor McParr said, as I looked around the room. The floor was a deep, honey-coloured wood, and was mostly covered by a circular green rug with a pattern of leaves on it.

To one side of the room there were several armchairs and sofas, all a warm gold colour, which two identical fifteen year old boys were rearranging happily, accompanied by their Ivysaur and Pidgeotto. There were also a few faded green bean bag chairs to the side of a fireplace, with a blazing fire in it.

"Sammy, you know you shouldn't be in there!" someone called out, and suddenly a little scaly head popped out of the fire, grinning. The Charmander jumped out of the fire and ran to the other side of the room to its owner, who was holding a red Pokemon egg.

As I had been taking in the room, Professor McParr had been talking.

"As you can see, there are several doors along the wall. The two marked, 'Year 1', are your dormitories. One door will have an Arcanine under the sign, and the other will have a Meganium; the Arcanine door is the boys' dormitories, and the Meganium door is the girls'. I will be back in an hour and take you to the dining hall." the professor then neatly stepped to the side as everyone, Kylie in the lead, swarmed at the dormitories.

Presumably to get squashed to death as they tried to barge in on the Year 3's dorms.

I sighed, picked up my bags and Mal, and went into my dormitory.

It was a nice room, also circular, and had lots of windows. The floor was a soft green carpet, and the walls were a pale gold colour with faint darker gold spots. There were ten beds, each different styles and colours from the other, and I pounced on one right next to a window.

It was a cabin bed, too high to be a normal bed, too low to be a bunk bed, and, instead of empty space underneath, it had an arrangement of drawers and a small cushiony Pokemon bed underneath the pillow end of my bed. The bed frame was a normal, shiny brown colour, and Mali's bed was green with Cheri berries spotted on it, as was my duvet. The sheets and pillow were plain green.

"Ah! Here it is!" a triumphant shout came from the now open doorway, and seven other boys ran in, lobbing bags and suitcases onto beds and claiming them loudly.

Raul's Shieldon ran surprisingly fast and reached the bed next to mine, a metal bunk bed with a desk and wardrobe under it, before its master did.

"Good, Baz." the boy said, putting his stuff on the desk and petting the Shieldon. Mali leapt out of her new bed and pranced up to the Shieldon.

"Shinx shinx! Shi, shinx shi?" (Hi, I'm Mali! Who are you?) the Shieldon regarded her with mild disdain.

"Don don don. Shieldon, shield." (My name is Bastian. I am a pedigree Shieldon.) I coughed to hide a snigger as Mali frowned. Raul just watched the conversation boredly.

"Shinx, shinx inx?" (You mean like the Poke-food?) she asked slowly, as Bastian sniggered.

"Shield. Don, Don." (Yes. Yes, it does.) he said sarcastically, and Mali's eyes grew larger than... well, something large, I suppose.

"SHIIIINX!!!" (FOOOOD!!) Mali shrieked, pouncing just as Raul quickly heaved Bastian up out of the Shinx' path. Mali fell flat onto her face and stood up, slightly miffed.

"Does your Shinx do stuff like that?" Raul asked me pompously, as Mal plugged her tail into a plug socket on the wall.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it," I said back cheerfully, starting to unpack my scanty luggage. Raul made a 'pah' noise.

"Is that all you have?" he asked incredulously. I shrugged.

"Half of it is Mali's," I said, Raul's eyes nearly popping as he stared at the rucksack that I had just opened. I started putting books and socks in drawers, and various other things away, as Raul climbed onto his bed and started playing with a posh phone.

"New Pecha2000," he drawled, watching me wrestle a stripey sock from Mali's mouth.

"The latest model. It's got a high tech camera, too. Here..." he trailed off, and I heard a click from where he sat. I turned around and just caught the phone as it came whizzing down from the bed.

"Look at the screen," he said, commandingly. I turned it over.

There was Mali, staring at the camera, sock hanging out of her mouth and looking completely stupid. But also quite sweet.

"Very high detail, isn't it?" Raul said pompously, not waiting for an answer but reaching down and grabbed it back.

"If there are any computers here, I'll print it off for you." he said graciously, as if he were giving me the crown jewels. I unplugged Mali and gave her my scarf to play with instead, then I turned round and watched Raul unpack his things. He had a lot of unnecessary stuff, like an automatic sock folder and an electric Pokemon brush.

"Finest Caterpie cotton," he said, holding a plain white sock up, before folding it neatly into a drawer. Bastian crawled slowly up the metal stairs to Raul's bed, and collapsed from the long trek immediately once up there. Mali leapt up there easily and received a death glare from the Shieldon.

I finished unpacking and shoved my bags to the side before sitting on my bed and watching Mali try to get Baz to play with her.

"Bastian, come down and see your bed," the Shieldon peered over the side of the bunk bed and shivered, before Mali shoved him over the edge and he landed with a 'thunk' on his metal backside.

Raul rolled his eyes and plonked his Pokemon onto a thick cushion on the desk as Mali laughed and tumbled down the stairs to the floor. Baz growled at the kitten, who just jumped onto my knee and smirked back.

I sighed and scratched her ear.

How am I going to waste three quarters of an hour without being bored?

**AN: -_- Third chapter and I've already made a filler. ~goes into other room~ AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ~comes back again~ Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, and Raul belongs to... ME!! ^^ T T F N!! :P**


	4. Of Alakazam and Eggs

**Alakazam Academy: Chapter 4**

**AN: ****We have plot again!! XD ...anyway, I hope to include a few more OC's from other houses for this chapter, plus a few of my own characters ^^ They'll mostly be teachers for various subjects, and please can you tell me what you think of the subjects which I have made for the school :) Merci!!**

"This is the main hall, where you will have meals and also assemblies. Sometimes you will have classes here as well." Professor McParr said, coming to a large corridor with two sets of double doors opposite each other. She took out a Pokeball and released a cream coloured feline with a red gem set in its forehead.

"Tell Ysabella we are waiting," the professor said, and the Persian nodded and stalked through the smaller set of doors, letting us hear loud talking and the clink of cutlery before the doors swung shut again. Professor McParr put the Pokeball back in her pocket and gave us all a smile. Kylie and Skittles started a conversation about how there isn't enough sugar in sugar, and Corina started to absentmindedly stroke Kenta's head.

"Myaa..." the Persian poked his head around one of the doors and meowed before being returned to his Pokeball.

"Thank you, Romulus. Follow me, students." Professor McParr said crisply, walking through the double doors and into a giant hall, where four LONG tables sat in rows. I recognised some other Year 1s on a table with a black and pink striped banner above them, so I guessed that the tables were arranged in house order.

"Over here," Professor McParr said, striding to the Starr table. It was in between the wall and the Sugamor table, and had a banner above it with a green background and five orange stars.

"These are the first years, are they?" a very short, well-built boy stood up and grinned up at the professor and us in turn. He must have only been five foot.

"Yes, Michael. Can you take them from now?" 'Michael' nodded and the professor thankfully walked to the head of our table, where she sat and started to attack a plate of cheesy chips.

The boy rubbed his hands together and grinned again, the grin nearly splitting his freckled face in half and making his ears waggle under his messy blonde hair. Kylie giggled.

"Well, I'm Michael Doppelganger, and I'm the head boy for Starr House. So, I get to give you your timetables and tell you about some stuff here. Sapphire, could you give these out?" the tiny head boy handed the timetables to a Grumpig (who was the same height as him) who psychically put them in our hands. I noticed that the Grumpig had blue pearls instead of pink, and it caught me looking and grinned just like its trainer.

"Now eat your dinner; McParr'll make her Persian claw me to death if you look even slightly starved!"

"Yay! Death!" Kylie cried, bouncing with joy as me, Raul and Corina sweatdropped. Michael's grin became slightly confused and he sat back down to his plate of salad, motioning for us to do the same.

"Why does she seem happy about death?" I heard Sapphire ask Michael telepathically, and he shrugged. Kylie just started piling sugar onto her noodles, not bothered about or not noticing the snooty stares given to her by eating Sugamorians.

"Iiinx," mewed Mali, giving a hungry glance at a plate of tuna. I rolled my eyes and ruffled the fur on her head.

"Oh, go on then," I said, piling tuna onto my plate and watching the Shinx eat ravenously. Corina looked up from her plate of ravioli.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked, surprised when I shrugged.

"I might have some chicken or something later. I don't eat much," I said dismissively, pouring some Sitrus juice into a glass and draining it. Mali mewled pitifully from the now empty plate.

"Mmm, fishy!" Kylie squealed, grabbing a plate of sardines and piling them onto her own plate before attacking them. Skittles burped and lay on the table next to a plate of spinach, bloated. Kenta levitated a Tamato berry to himself, before swearing telepathically when he dropped it on the floor.

I sighed and unfolded my timetable, curious about what subjects I would learn. My eyes widened when I saw that the timetable planned the whole day.

_Timetable Plan:_

_7:30am__ Breakfast: Main Hall_

_9:30am First Lesson: (room)_

_10:20am Second Lesson: (room)_

_11:10am Break_

_11:30am Third Lesson: (room)_

_12:20pm Fourth Lesson: (room)_

_1:10pm Lunch: Main Hall_

_2:00pm Fifth Lesson: (room)_

_2:50pm Sixth Lesson: (room)_

_3:40pm End of Lessons_

_6:00pm Winter Curfew: Indoors_

_6:30pm Dinner: Main Hall_

_8:30pm Curfew: Common Rooms/Dormitories_

_Subjects:_

_Battling_

_Berryology_

_Biology_

_Cooking Class_

_Genetics and Breeding_

_Pokemon Control_

_Type Advantages and Moves_

_Trust and Relationships_

_Training Techniques_

"Breakfast's open really early, isn't it?" Raul sniffed, surveying the timetable with disdain. Corina rolled her eyes.

"We don't have to get up that early, pillock. It's just in case any weird people are used to getting up that early then they don't have to wait for hours for breakfast," she said, ruffling Kenta's hair. The Kirlia smoothed it down quickly as Corina received evils from a brown haired girl lower down the table.

I snorted into my Sitrus juice and Mali gave me a bemused look.

"Welcome everyone, welcome back to Alakazam Academy!" a chirpy female voice boomed right in my ears, as if someone was speaking right next to me, and I looked around wildly. Raul and Baz sniggered.

"Idiot, it's telepathy. Look at the podium!" I obeyed and followed the gaze of the other students, and saw, on a high podium the last thing I was expecting to see.

"Now, for those who don't know me, I am Ysabella Famandi. I trust you have had a safe journey here?" the Alakazam boomed again, and there was an answering cheer from the older students. Her bright eyes scanned the room and she chuckled telepathically.

"I see that the first years are, as usual, quite scared. I and the whole school can assure you, first years, that I am not dangerous. I could say I'm quite tame, myself," the upper years laughed and her eyes crinkled in a grin. I turned my white face to see Corina's equally pale one. Raul, however, had turned an interesting shade of purple and his thick blonde hair was standing straight on end.

But most strange of all was Kylie. She didn't appear fazed at all, and was staring at the Alakazam with something like admiration on her face.

"If you have read the timetables you have been given, you will see that breakfast starts with the early-Pidgey. I must stress that hardly anyone gets up then; it's mostly only myself and some of the sixth years who turn up that early. And if you first years are finished eating, then you should follow your Heads of Houses to the Small Hall. After that, I promise you can have some free time to get used to your common rooms and dormitories. Off you go, now!" Professor McParr promptly stood up, along with the other three Heads, and shepherded us out of the Hall. We were in front, and for some reason Corina appeared quite excited.

"My sister told me that this happens every year, and it's really good!" Mali yawned fishy breath in Corina's face and she turned away with a 'yuck!'.

"Now students, when you go in the small hall you may sit wherever you like, but do not talk when the teachers are. Otherwise you may miss a very rare opportunity." Professor McParr said, leading us down a corridor and through a golden door.

There were lots of benches in rows along the room, and at the end at large table with lots of baskets on it. Behind it sat a Kangaskhan which surveyed us sternly as we entered.

We all separated onto the benches with our friends, Kylie having an apparently intelligent conversation with Skittles about chocolate milkshakes.

"Hello and welcome to this year's egg distribution! I am the Deputy Head, Miss Goldberg, and I am going to explain what the egg distribution is." from the front came a crisp, barking voice and we looked up in surprise at the Kangaskhan. It rolled its eyes.

"Oh, come on. Your head mistress is an Alakazam, so why be surprised that the deputy is a giant kangaroo?" she said dryly, her mouth moving as she spoke. It seemed that she had learnt to talk naturally somehow. "Anyway, the egg distribution is where first year students can choose a Pokemon egg to look after; and the Pokemon that hatches from it will be yours to keep." excited murmurs started up, and Miss Goldberg snorted loudly to shut us up.

"The eggs are of varying rarity; you could just as easily get a Rattata egg as a Dratini. Now that that's over, all students with only one Pokemon please stand up." I stood up, feeling my cheeks burn red as I realised that only five other students were standing up too. I was surprised to see that Kylie was one of them. "Now come forward and choose an egg; you will have two minutes." I walked nervously to the front, watching an Ataro boy run forwards quickly and grab a promising-looking egg.

Two Sugamor students were surveying the eggs with critical eyes, before they each went for the same blue and white one. As they squabbled over it a Ruba girl pounced on a pink egg with a spiral on the front, and Mali hopped onto the table, sniffing the eggs.

"One minute left." Mali patted a purple and black one repeatedly as one of the Sugamor students glumly went away with a red and yellow egg instead of the coveted blue and white one. I picked up the purple and black egg and stared at it. It was beautiful; a myriad of black spots occasionally speckled with purple. It turned it over and saw a red slash across the back of it, part of the pattern, but it looked like someone had just made a neat cut right across the egg.

Mali jumped onto my shoulder and soon I was sitting back on the bench with the others, the egg on my knee. Kylie was still dithering at the front, looking at all the eggs.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to choose one now." the Kangaskhan said, and Kylie hurriedly scooped up a brown and cream one. She scuttled back to our bench and sat down next to Corina, Skittles right behind her, and stroked the egg absent-mindedly.

"What other Pokemon do you have?" I whispered to Raul. He puffed up his chest proudly.

"I have a Trapinch!" he crowed, showing me a Luxury Ball. I looked blankly at him.

Aren't they those little brown ant things that live in the desert?" I asked, and Raul rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, sulking.

"Never mind." he grumped.

**AN: Sorry about the delay :( Please forgive me! Also, if you've read PWF you'll know that I can't update these stories as much as I'd like, so updates are going to have large gaps in between. If you didn't read PWF, then you'll know anyway from the above sentence ^^**


	5. Of Destruction and Battling

**Alakazam Academy: Chapter 5**

**AN: OH MY POO I just realised that the title to this fic has 4 A's in it!!! XD**

**...okay, sorry about that. Just got* back from a Christmas party and kiiinda overdosed on chocolate :P **

**And AAARRRGGH!!! PLEASE stop sending me OC's!! I appreciate them and everything but NO MORE!!! *has annoyed fit* *tears out hair***

***Ahahaaaa, I wrote 'git' instead of 'got' before ^^ ...but then I changed it back because it sort of didn't make sense. -_- Anyway, enjoy the much belated chapter 5!! Watch the gradual destruction of Raul's gadgets!!! :D**

"AAAARGH!" I opened my eyes in annoyance and looked over at Raul, who was running in circles chasing Mal as she happily pranced about, evading his attempts to grab her tail. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, my egg in my lap, just in time to see Raul succeed in grabbing the Shinx's tail and getting electrocuted.

Mali trotted happily away from the smoking, twitching boy on the floor and hopped onto my bed, before dropping something onto my knee. Baz was rolling around on the floor choking with laughter.

"Shi shinx!!" (Happy Hanukah!!) she chirped, nudging the 'present' closer to me. I picked it up and snorted, before looking back at Raul. He was sitting up on the floor rubbing his head and scowling, smoke floating out of his hair.

"Wasn't this your electronic sock folder thing?" I asked, chucking the mauled bit of metal and wires at him. He caught it and stood up with a 'humph' before turning to face his bed.

"You'd better get ready," he growled. I got out of bed and made a face at my reflection in my cracked mirror. My long hair was spiked everywhere, and my eyes were bloodshot from me rubbing them too much. I hate Mondays.

"For what?" I yawned, grabbing my black shirt, odd socks, khaki trackies and brown trainers and heading for the wash room. Raul chuckled.

"We've got double Battling this morning, with Sugamor," he grinned grimly, before quickly pushing past me into the only free wash cubicle. I didn't try to break into the cubicle, because I was frozen.

My first battle.

Ever.

With Sugamorians.

O . O

~_~_~_~_~_~

"I wouldn't mind a Poison or Fire type. They can be really powerful," I said through a plate of fried eggs. Raul rolled his eyes.

"Poison types are usually really disobedient though. They're too confident. If there's one type I'd like, it'd be Psychic. They can be really hard to catch, so it would be good to already have one and not have to trail around caves everywhere looking for one." he said, patting the pinkish-red egg on the table next to him. A small white spot gleamed in the center of it.

"I don't care what type of egg mine hatches into. I just want it to like me, Kenta, and Akemi!" Corina said happily, cuddling her silver and blue egg. Kenta was showing Mali how to eat berries without getting it everywhere, and Skittles was chasing her tail as usual.

"I want a Eevee!" Kylie chirped excitedly, before burying her face in a plate of various fish. The stink was indescribable, and Kenta quickly made a mini forcefield around his nose. I could almost see the smell waves emanating from Kylie.

Suddenly a bell went, and we all jumped up, grabbing our eggs and Pokemon and darting to the door along with the other first years. I really should find out Mali's moves.

~_~_~_~_~_~

The school Battle Arena was huge. It was about the size of the Main Hall, and was an outdoor concrete battlefield with high seats surrounding it on all sides.

The battle instructor, a Lucario named Liza Latoca, stood a way in front of us and surveyed us with a critical red eye.

"Now, have any of you battled before?" she barked. Most of the Sugamorians, along with Raul, Kylie and Corina put their hands up. Liza made a 'tsk' noise.

"Well, I shouldn't really expect you to have. Anyway, you'll see that we have a passable arena to battle in, and these morning lessons are to improve and work on your battling ability. Great researchers and breeders need to know how to battle. Researchers if their lab comes under attack from a rampaging Aggron; breeders to produce the most powerful Pokemon. With the rampaging Aggron thing, no that doesn't usually happen." the blue haired Sugamorian boy put his hand down, looking annoyed.

"With battling, it also isn't just about yelling commands to your Pokemon. It's about thinking; locating your opponent's weak points and then POUNCING--" she made a lightning-fast leap and landed with her claws unsheathed an inch away from Raul's nose. Raul squeaked as Liza backed away from him and continued.

"--right when you find it. It's about teamwork. As I said, it's no good screaming to do a water gun at the opponent's face if that isn't what your Pokemon thinks is right as well. Can I have a volunteer, please?" the Lucario held out a paw and made a sweeping gesture across everyone, before her eyes narrowed and fixed in the middle of the Sugamorians.

"You. You with the Charmander. ...is it eating a rugby ball?" a girl walked out of the crowd and stood in front of Liza, surveying her Charmander which was chewing on something brown and rubbery. The girl had fluffy hair the colour of a Mareep's fur, very pale skin and eyes which were the same bright blue as mine, except a bit darker.

"Actually, I think it's just stale cho--" she was cut off with as blast of burp from the Charmander. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, it's stale chocolate." Liza's eye twitched before she ordered the girl (Mareepai, apparently) to stand a few paces away from her.

"Now, battle me as if I were a wild Pokemon. Use whichever Pokemon you like." Mareepai nodded.

"Go, Charm! Ember!" she shouted. Her Charmander jumped off her shoulder and shot fireballs at the battling instructor, who rolled her eyes and strolled out of the way.

"Don't try a long range attack until your opponent is unable to move. Usually long range attacks get pathetic if they've travelled quite far, apart from the really powerful ones like fire blast, thunder and hydro pump." Charm growled and suddenly a horrible noise emitted from the Lucario, making Charm bend over in pain and us clap our hands over our ears.

"If you want a long distance move, try screech or howl. They can apprehend your opponents for a bit." Liza said, after she stopped shrieking. She then gave a swift punch to the Charmander, who was still getting over the shock of the noise, and sent it flying.

"Charm! Try another ember!" Mareepai shouted, and Charm quickly blasted the surprised Lucario with fireballs before it hit the ground. Mareepai ran over and picked up the wiped out Charm, before grinning at Liza. She had burn marks and steam was rising over her left arm where she had shielded her face, but seemed otherwise to be okay.

"Now that's what I mean. Take advantage of your opponent's state, and you'll be laughing. Now, you and you come out." Liza pointed in the group of Sugamorians, then at me.

"Eep," I muttered, walking forward and standing in front of the Lucario. A boy with short, pale purple hair stood next to me. He had cold pale pink eyes which stared unemotionally at Liza while the Chikorita on his shoulder gave Mali a growl.

"What are your names?" Liza asked.

"My name is Bruce Branto." the purple haired boy said.

"I'm Rafael Cove." I said nervously. The Lucario nodded.

"Have either of you battled before?" Liza asked hopefully. Bruce inclined his head slightly, and the instructor

"Well, you're about to. Go and stand at the far end of the arena," she said to the other boy, before taking me to the other end and escorting the rest of the group to the seats at the side.

"Boys, you will now demonstrate whatever knowledge you have of battling. For you who hasn't battled before, just go with it and try to remember what I said earlier." I looked down at Mali, who gave me a confident grin.

"Shinx inx, shinx shinx inx shinx!" (If all else fails, I'll kick the plant right where it hurts!) she chirped sweetly.

"Begin!" Liza roared.

...oh shit.

**AN: Hehe cliffhanger ^^ just so you know, Mareepai belongs to a very imaginative author by the name of Adurna Rider of Kveykva! Thanks for a great character!**

**Also, stating my other note, please don't send in any more OC's. I already have all I need, so please just tell me what you think of the fic so far!!**

**By the way, Bruno and Liza are my creations :)**


	6. Of New Words and Stupid Nicknames

**Alakazam Academy: Chapter 6**

**AN: Okay, I think I will die now. I realised that I miscounted the number of 'A's in the title, and that there are actually 6. Yeah. I go to a Grammar school, am in the second-to-top set in Maths, and still can't count up to ten. - . -**

**Anyway, let's get back to the killer cliffhanger which I left you on before :D**

"Go, Florsol! Use take down!" the Chikorita leapt off Bruno's shoulder and started to charge recklessly down the arena.

"Mali, wait," I said when I saw her twitch. She growled and crouched in a defensive position as Florsol ran closer and closer.

"Now use vine whip, Sol!" Florsol suddenly skidded to a halt and grabbed Mali by two thick vines which shot out of the buds ringing his neck. The Shinx yelled as she was tossed into the air and then landed on her stomach with a small thump.

"Ssshhh," (Grrrr,) she growled, pushing herself to her feet and glaring at the Chikorita.

"Tackle!" Bruno shouted.

"Jump!" I yelled as Mali leapt above Florsol who rushed beneath her.

"Now tail whip!" Mali did a somersault, smacking the star-shaped part of her tail right into Florsol's face. Suddenly her tail sparked, and electricity shot down from her tail and into the Chikorita.

"Kor!" (Shit!) Sol yelled, slamming into the dirt on his side and convulsing as sparks ran across his body. Mali cocked her head sweetly while watching him curiously.

"Sh.. 'sheet'? 'Shit'? Shit! Shit shit shit!" (Huh... 'sheet'? 'Shit'? Shit! I learned a new word!) Mali squealed, little yellow sparks flying off her as she pranced about, happily telling all the world about her new 'word'. I could swear that I heard laughing emanating from Liza.

"Sol! Take down!"

"Chik!" (Take that, beotch!)

"Shiiiiit!" Mali squealed, taking a head-on blow from Florsol and landing hard on the ground again. She staggered to her feet, her usually happy face replaced with a hard, angry expression. She bared her tiny kitten-fangs.

"Inx shinx shi shinx? Shinx shinx inx." (You want a scrap? I'll give you one.) she growled threateningly. Florsol smiled arrogantly and flipped his leaf back, making Mali even more riled and unsheathing her claws.

"Use tail whip and spark at the same time!" I shouted. Mali leapt into the air, her tail glowing yellow and sparking.

"Florsol, quickly use razor leaf!" Bruno yelled, sounding calm and professional. Florsol whipped his leaf, sending sharp nettle leaves whizzing at Mali.

"Iiiinx!" (Ouuuch!) Mali got hit head on by the leaves, which left deep cuts in her, and left her screaming in pain as she slammed, undignified, into the Chikorita.

Both rolled over and over, until they separated and lay on the floor, battered and, in Mali's case, oozing blood from a lot of cuts.

"The Pokemon which gets up first will win! You have ten seconds!" Liza shouted. I shook myself out of battle mode and realised that everyone was shouting the countdown, and that both of our Pokemon were twitching and trying to stand up.

"Mali, you can do it!" I yelled, my throat hoarse from all the shouting. She answered me with a flick of her tail, before she gathered her legs under her and shivered.

"Florsol, please don't let me down." Bruno said calmly, watching almost in amusement the way his Chikorita tried to get up.

"Six!" the rest of the class shouted. Suddenly I had a brainwave.

"Mali! If you get up you can have a Chesto berry!" I screeched, rewarded by Mali's eyes opening wide. Her legs shivered as she raised her front end, gathering strength in her back legs to stand up properly. I saw that Florsol was almost up, and became desperate.

"Three!"

"!!" I screamed, hearing the last number shouted, and watching stunned, as Mali sprang into the air.

"Shinx shit inx inx inx shiii!" (I'm walking in the aaaiiirrr!!) she mewled, before landing on her back and scrambling to her feet again sheepishly.

Florsol stared at her and then moaned before rolling onto his back ashamedly.

"Rafael and his Shinx win!" Liza shouted, leading the rest of the class down to the arena.

I picked Mali up and cuddled her happily.

"You get your Chesto berries once you're good and healthy again." I said, only barely noticing the death glares thrown to me by the other Sugamorians as they pressed around Bruno. Mali blinked sleepily up at me.

"Shinx inx shi. Shinx inx shinx shinx shit." (I get five. Or you get an electric shock to your happy area.) she purred sternly, before a hard pat on my back nearly sent me flying.

"Good job! And for your first battle, you showed skill." the Lucario said happily, before Kylie bounced up shrieking a chant with Skittles. Kenta was doubled over laughing as he floated over with Corina, who had stuffed her scarf into her mouth to stop laughing.

"Elly WON! Elly WON!" I stared at her and Raul sniggered as Baz grinned widely.

"We all agreed that you needed a nickname. So we let Kylie decide, aren't we sweet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least it isn't something like--"

"ELLY-KINS!! Hey, you can be called Elly-Kiiiiiinssss! Yaaaayyy!" I smacked myself on my head as Corina spat her scarf out and laughed like a drain. A small laugh came from the sleeping Shinx in my arms, and I instantly wondered whether she really deserved those berries or not.

"Okay, OKAY! Calm down. Now. For the winner, I have a small something." I looked up in surprise as Liza walking up and gave me a small red ribbon.

"I give ribbons to those of you who have never battled before, and yet win your first matches. And, as we still have over an hour to go before the end of the lesson, we need two more people to battle!" Liza said loudly to the class as I tied the ribbon to the tuft of fur on the top of Mali's head.

"You and you, stand at opposite end of the arena. The rest of you..." I blindly walked up to the seats and sat down in between Raul and Corina, reliving the battle.

I realised that my throat was burning like anything, and remembered my emotions in the battle.

Stress, tension, desperation, anger, joy...

I love battling!!

**AN: Bit of a shorter chapter than usual, but I think it went well. :) Mali learnt a New Word, Rafael got a New Nickname, and we got a New Character!! Bruno belongs to me, as do Rafael and Raul, but Kylie belongs to PokemonLuver5678 and Corina belongs to WaveGoddess. :)**

**Also, Mareepai will appear again, and she belongs to ****Adurna Rider of Kveykva. :)**

**Also, IT'S SIX DAYS UNTIL THE JOLLY MAN IN THE RED COAT COMES!!! I hope you've all been good! :D**


	7. HIATUS!

**Hiatus**

The reason that I haven't updated in so long is because, frankly, I've been diagnosed with idio-arthritis. I know that it isn't a very major excuse, seeing as I'd just be sitting at a computer anyway, but I'm in and out of hospital so much that I just don't have time to carry on with my stories at the moment. So, until further notice, this story is ON HIATUS.

This counts for both Alakazam Academy and Playing With Fire, but hopefully I'll be able to continue them in around two weeks, because by then I'll have had the course of steroids and various drugs and will hopefully be on the mend.

Oh, and just to explain, arthritis is a condition where your joints swell up and become inflamed, making it hard to move or use the affected limbs. Idio-arthritis just means that the doctors know that I've got arthritis, but they don't know what type it is or what's caused it. -_-

Ah well, could be worse. They said that I definitely don't have rheumatoid arthritis, which is apparently a very severe type of arthritis, and also I don't need a Zimmer frame. Yet.

But aside from the self-pity, in case you didn't get it before, there will be no updates on any stories for at least two weeks. I am really very sorry, and I hope you won't flame me for it.

Yours sincerely,  
Pokemaniac1234 (Lizzie)


End file.
